Swordfighting
by Thalia's Royal King
Summary: Percy gets a surprise at school, a good one for once. (Flames excepted, appreciated and taken into consideration, this story was just for fun, I was bored in class.)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

**PERCY POV**

**. . .**

RINNNNNNNNG**!** went the bell. I made it to class just in time. Edward Flippin' Cullen(A/N: I am a total Jacob fan ) and his friends Emmet and Jasper were 'harassing' me again. I thought harassing sarcastically and snorted to myself as I made my way to my seat closest to the window. When you've fought Kronos stupid High School bullies aren't that big of a deal.

"Cuttin' it a little close don't cha think?" My mortal buddy Jacob(A/N: I3 werewolves) whispered to me.

"It was the stupid Vamps again." I whispered back. Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all call themselves vampires. So everyone calls them the Vamps. Jacob and his friend's are in a kind of war with them. They call themselves the werewolves. Jacob's their leader, but he has a crush on Bella. Jacob keeps asking me to join but I always decline. I had enough to deal with without some petty 'gang' war.

"Need me to beat them to a pulp?" he asked cracking his knuckles. He was always sniffing(A/N: he-he) for a fight.

Before I could reply Paul-er- Mr. Blofis, walked in. While he was walking to his desk he winked at me, and I knew it was going to be a good lesson.

"Good morning, class" Paul said cheerfully, he was known as one of the nicer teachers.

"Morning." The class replied half-heartedly.

"Today we will be starting a new lesson. We will study it all week, with piles of homework every night, and then take a big long test on Friday." Paul smiled, the class groaned, including me.

"We will be studying Ancient Greece." While the class groaned again I smiled at Paul and he winked at me again. "Now to start off, who can tell me the names of the 12 olympian gods." Before anyone could raise there hand Paul called out to me. "How about you, Percy?"

"Course" I grinned and Jacob looked at me funny. "There's Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Dionysus, sometimes Hades and Hestia."

Paul smiled. . . again, "Very good Percy. Out of curiosity who's you r favorite?"

I grinned "Poseidon, of course."

"Why?"

"He's the almighty ruler of the sea and anything in it. Also he created horses." I said. And he's my dad, I added to myself.

All of the other students were looking at me like I was crazy. Rosalie and Alice snickered and said 'Fish'. It was a known fact that a lot of kids in the school called me fish. I'm the best swimmer on the team and I'm in the water as much as possible.

Jacob glared at them while Paul started going on about the gods and the Greek beliefs about them.

I drifted off not really paying attention. I was absentmindedly taking notes. I didn't notice what I was really doing until Jacob poked me with his pencil and pointed at my notes. I looked at him confused but he was still pointing at my notes. So I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

My eyes got big, I had been writing in Ancient Greek. I glanced at Jacob, who had a very confused look on his face and slid the paper into my folder. Then I pretended to pay attention to Paul for the rest of class, ignoring Jacob's curious stare.

At the end of class I took my time getting my stuff together. Waiting for the classroom to clear so I can talk to Paul.

When everyone had cleared out I walked up to his desk and said. "So any reason for this particular lesson?"

Paul chuckled, "you caught me, Percy. I thought that I would help you out a little bit in your grades. Just try to keep it in English." He shot me a look as he organized his desk.

"You noticed that?" I asked sheepishly.

"It would have been hard to miss the look on Jacob's face." He laughed.

"Yah, well, thanks Paul."

"Anytime."

I started heading towards the door to go to my next class when Paul called out.

"And Percy, I've called in a few favors with Mr. Ditkovitch (A/N: spider-man's tenant in the movies.) He's agreed to go Greek this week." He winked at me. . . again.

I walked out of his classroom wondering what favors Paul would want with my P.E. teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the rest of my day wondering about that conundrum (ha-ha, I 3 big words) since PE was my last class of the day.

PE was my best subject. Most of that had to do with the training at camp, it keeps you in good shape. My ADHD also helps in the contact sports. I can almost see things before they happen.

As I walked into the locker room to change I wondered again what we could be doing today. Paul could be so strange sometimes.

I changed quickly and made my way to the gym and sat on the bleachers away from the crowd. I absentmindedly took Riptide out of my pocket and started tapping it on my leg. I always had it on me, after the incident with the Lastrygonians or Canadians I always wore shorts with pockets.

As the other students slowly trickled into the gym Mr. Ditkovitch came in pulling a wagon, on top of it was a box. I sighed, this is going to be quite a day, surprise lessons never went well.

"Hey man," Jacob called as he walked over to me followed by his pack of buddies. They were all tall and muscular and on the football team.

"Yo," I called back.

"So, surprise lesson today, those never go well," he said sitting next to me.

"Yah, Paul said about Mr. Ditkovitch going along with 'Greek Week' "

Jacob groaned, "Great, more stupid Greek stuff."

I didn't reply and pretended to study my pen, Jacob had gotten used to me having it all the time, and he used to pick on me about it but now doesn't bother.

Mr. Ditkovitch blew his whistle and the chatter stropped immediately. Mr. Ditkovitch had a notorious reputation for making us run for punishment. "Mr. Blofis has informed me that he is doing a special lesson this week so I've decided to go along with it. So this week is officially 'Greek Week' " The class groaned but Mr. Ditkovitch ignored them and continued. "I have been able to hire specialists on the aspects of Greek sports and activities. Today we will just start with an activity all ancients did. Swordfighting." There was a mixture of groans and cheers, I just grinned. "We will just learn the basics and be using foils," he pulled one out of the box, "It will prevent any of you from hurting each other to seriously, but remember that these can still poke out eyes." Emmet from the vamps shot me a dirty look. "I was able to hire a swordfighting professional to lead the lesson today, Mr. Tyler Gillroy"

A man walked in, he was tall and muscular and had a scar going over his nose. And he was familiar; he was a son of Ares.

"So kids, today you will be learning an art," Tyler started, "I will be teaching you the very basics today so don't go home bragging that you're an amazing sword fighter, because you will get you butt whooped by some one who actually is. I will need a victim, er sorry, volunteer." The class giggled nervously. Tyler tended to scare people with out meaning to; he was actually a nice guy for a son of Ares. Some people raised there hand half-heartedly. Emmet and Jasper included. Tyler scanned the crowd. Looking for a victim, then his eyes landed on me and he grinned. "You there, with the orange shirt" I grinned and made my way down from the bleachers. "What's your name kid?" Tyler winked at me so I decided to play along.

"Percy."

"Well Percy you and I are going to have a little talk, so you know what's comin'," he started walking to the doors "and grab a sword on your way."

I grabbed a foil and followed, holding the foil loosely like I wasn't used to it.

When the door closed behind me Tyler lost his serious expression and grinned at me. "Hey man, how's it goin'?" he asked.

"Pretty good. So how did you get suckered into this?"

He grinned again, "I needed some extra cash and this was an easy way to get some."

I laughed at him, "So how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Well I'll show them some moves. Then we'll duel. I'll kick your butt. They'll think I'm awesome. You'll go kick someone else's butt and if we have time we'll have a real duel, how does that sound?"

I grinned, "Sounds great... As long as I can use Riptide."

"Totally," He drew his own three foot bronze sword, "I'm using mine."

"Lets do this." I uncapped Riptide, through away the foil and followed the Son of Ares back into the gym.


End file.
